Baby Einstein: Neighborhood Animals
Baby Einstein Neighborhood Animals Neighborhood Animals originally entitle Baby Dolittle was the 7th release in the Baby Einstein series released in 2001 It is the 1st video about animals Hosted by Pavlov the dog puppet it introduces animals in your house in the yard on the farm & in the river Its sequel World Animals was later released in July 2001 It is a combination of live action animal footages funny puppet shows toys & classical music from the 19th & 20th centuries It was re released in 2004 with some sketches changed. Sketches Puppet procession *Warning Screen *The episode begins with 2 frogs a duck a pig & Pavlov the dog who licks the camera The Tale of Tsar Saltan Tsars Departure Nicolai Rimsky Korsakov *Opening titles Variation Rimsky Korsakov Weisbach *A cow is seen flying around the screen Overture: Pavlov's World *Animal montage (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Tsar's Farewell, Rimsky-Korsakov) House Tour *Pavlov pulls an drawing of a house onto the screen with a string Grand Canyon Suite On The Trail Ferde Grofe *Animals in My House Mouse Cat Dog *Pavlov sniffs at a tree. Dog paw prints appear on the screen. Pavlov barks, and pulls a string. *A photo of a golden retriever appears on the screen with the word dog. *Music video: Dog (Contradance No. 10, Beethoven) *A boy plays with a toy long haired dog. *Cat *Pavlov ignores cat paw prints, then slips and falls. He stands back up, meows, and pulls a string. *A photo of a cat appears on the screen with the word cat. *Music video: Cat (Contradance No. 6, Beethoven) *Cat mobile *Mouse *Pavlov is dizzy by mouse footprints running all over the screen. He gets tired, squeaks and pulls a string *A photo of a mouse appears on the screen with the word mouse. *Music video: Mouse Contradance No 3 Beethoven *Mousetrap game by Hasbro (replaced by mouse maze) *Mice eat food which leds 2 a food fight The mouse mom appears & gasps The mice throw flour at her & ran away Yard tour *Pavlov sees something on a string. He pulls it. Attached to it is a drawing of a back yard which appears on the screen Grand Canyon Suite On The Trail Grofe *Animals in My Yard. Rabbit. Bug. Bird. *Pavlov watches bird tracks walk by. He jumps into a bird's nest and chirps. *A photo of a Northern cardinal appears on the screen with the word bird. *Music video: Bird (Snow maiden, Dance of The Oiseaux, Rimsky-Korsakov) *Flying goose *Rabbit *Pavlov watches rabbit footprints appears on the screen He walks away & comes back wearing floppy rabbit ears He pulls a string *A photo of a rabbit appears on the screen with the word rabbit. *Music video: Rabbit (Cappricio Espagnole, Alborada, Rimsky-Korsakov) *Rabbits appear on screen *Bug *Pavlov watches a "fly" fly around on the screen. He smacks it with a fly swatter. *A photo of a ladybug appears onto the screen with the word bug. *Music video: Bug (The Tale of Tsar Saltan, Flight of the Bumblebee, Rimsky-Korsakov) Farm Tour *A girl plays with bee puppet and tells joke. "Why did the bee go to the doctor? Because he had hives!" *A live action footage of a Nara cricket appears on the screen, crawling toward the camera. *Pavlov pulls a drawing of a farm on a string. (Grand Canyon Suite, On The Trail, Grofe) *Animals on The Farm. Horse. Pig. Cow. *Pavlov walks onto the screen. Cow hoof prints appear. Pavlov moos and pulls a string. *A photo of a cow appears with the word cow. *Music video: Cow (Old Macdonald Had A Farm) Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a cow E-I-E-I-O With a moo moo here And a moo moo there Here a moo, there a moo, everywhere a moo moo Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O *Pavlov appears again. Horse hoof prints appear. Pavlov neighs and pulls a string. *A photo of a horse appears with the word horse. *Music video: Horse (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a horse E-I-E-I-O With a neigh neigh here And a neigh neigh there Here a neigh, there a neigh, everywhere a neigh neigh Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O *Pavlov appears again. Pig hoof prints appear. Pavlov unassumingly snorts and pulls a string. *A photo of a pig appears with the word pig. *Music video: Pig (Old Macdonald Had a Farm) Old Macdonald Had A Farm E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had a pig E-I-E-I-O With an oink oink here And an oink oink there Here an oink, there an oink, everywhere an oink oink Old Macdonald had a farm E-I-E-I-O! *Mechanical pig *A cow gives a horse hay When the cow is not looking the horse throws it away This happens again The 3rd time the cow sees what the horse is doing Suddenly a pig drives by in a tractor River Tour *Pavlov pulls a drawing of a river on the string (Grand Canyon Suite, On The Trail, Grofe) *Animals in The River. Otter. Duck. Frog. *Pavlov walks onto the screen. Frog foot prints appear. He croaks and pulls a cord. *A frog photo appears with the word frog *Music video: Frog (Sonata E Major, Domenico Scarlatti) *Flipping frog *Otter *Pavlov is swimming in the river. Otter footprints appear. He pulls a string. *An otter photo appears with the word otter. *Music video: Otter (Concerto for 2 trumpets, Vivaldi) *Duck playing xylophone *Duck *Pavlov appears. Duck footprints appear. He quacks and pulls a string. *A photo of a duck appears with the word duck. *Music video: Duck (Canon, Pachelbel) *Walking duck *A frog & a duck simultaneously go ribbit & quack Then suprisingly the frog goes quack & the duck goes ribbit Finale: Pavlov's World *Animals in My Neighborhood/Credits (Cappricio Espagnole, Fandango, Rimsky-Korsakov) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first video about animals. *This is the first episode to feature Vivaldi music. *This is the second video to feature Beethoven music. Starring Baby Einstein Kids *Addison *Akiala *Aspen *Elizabeth *Hannah *Mia *Sierra *Tyler *"Old Macdonald" choir *Austin *Briana *Harry *Kelsey *Natasha *Trevor Baby Einstein Puppets: *Pavlov the dog *Duck *Frog *Pig *Cow *Neighton the Horse *Blue Mice *Violet the Pink Mouse *Bumblette the Bee *Einstein the Caterpillar *Stella the Black and Orange cat(on cover and dvd menu) Category:Episodes